


deluge

by Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Series: South Park Drabble Bomb May 2017: Outdoors [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), South Park Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/Little%20Keplerette
Summary: Gristoph Delorn is one with the mud, but Bunny McCormick says otherwise. Kyan just wants Creek to get a clue, and Dipper just wants to get some sleep.





	deluge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mud - South Park gets a lot of snow, and naturally, when the snow melts, mud appears. Does your muse hate getting dirty or actually love it? Are there siblings or kids to play in it with? Do they end up stuck in it somehow? How annoying is it when a friend or family member tracks it all in the house for your muse to worry about cleaning later? Ugh, gross.
> 
> [[ Twaig belongs to Opal! Thanks for allowing me to use her for this!
> 
> I'll list down all the mentioned children in this drabble for future reference in the end notes. ]]

 

“Out!”

“No!”

“OUT!”

“I already told you, NO!”

Kyan Marshlovski’s right eye twitched in irritation.

It had already been around half an hour, and already he had grown tired of the arguing that was currently going on between one of the tallest in their friend group, Gristoph Delorn, and the shortest in their friend group, Bunny McCormick. The former was currently stretched out on the lawn of the Delorn-Sinclair home - his house, coincidentally - and was currently taking what could only be described as a mud bath, but of the cruder variety. He’d seen mud baths before - actual mud baths, like the ones in spas; Aunt Shelly had taken him to work once to see how it worked - , but this was just ridiculous.

Bunny, on her end, was furiously clutching a hose connected to the nearest tap - one that Kyan knew Mr. Sinclair always used to water the garden and the lawn. By the tap, Dipper Thorn was dozing in a patch of sunlight, the beams hitting his blond-and-black hair in such a way that his more angelic attributes became more prominent. The poor boy hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, no thanks to the rather thin walls of his room, and the fact that his fathers’ room had been right next door...

Kyan immediately took that thought, locked it in a chest, and mentally threw it out to sea, never to see it again. He did _not_ want to think about Prof. Pirrup and Mr. Thorn in that way. At all.

“You _will_ get out of that mud, Gris,” Bunny threatened. “Or so help me, Satan won’t know what to do with you when I’m through with you.”

In his sleep, Dipper sneezed, and he shifted, leaning against a nearby bush before falling deeper into slumber again.

Eyes still closed, Gristoph grunted in disinterest as he stretched out his arms and legs, covering both in the mud. Kyan could feel Creek Tweak-Tucker tense next to him, his grip on his thermos tightening, and immediately, one of his hands found their way to his arm, patting it reassuringly. His best friend didn’t really like the mud, having had a pretty bad experience with it when they were younger - said event had somehow involved Candy Cartman, a potato, and a rocket launcher, but that is a story for another day - , so his reaction was, honestly, completely justified.

Bunny’s scowl darkened, and Kyan noted that it looked terribly out of place on her adorable little face. “Gris!”

“What?” was the taller boy’s bored reply.

“Get out of the mud!”

“No.”

“T-this is going to take _forever_  to resolve,” Creek grumbled, wishing that he was anywhere but here. Hell, even dealing with his little sister Twaig would have been better than watching Bunny and Gristoph act like an old married couple.

Kyan sighed, leaning his head on his best friend’s shoulder tentatively. When it didn’t look like Creek had picked up on the hidden meaning behind his action, he sighed again, but chose to let it be. Creek may have been the most high-alert person in the world, but he was, for lack of a better term, so _fucking dense_ when it came to his own best friend’s blatant crush on him.

Hell, even Twaig had picked up on it a year or so ago, and had resorted to consistently telling her brother about it, right in front of Kyan himself.

 _Not that he believed her about it, of course,_ Kyan thought sullenly. _He’s as dense as a brick!_

Every fucking time Twaig had told Creek about Kyan’s crush on him, Kyan had turned a bright red, and every fucking time, Creek had dismissed her ‘claims’. While it was great that their best friendship was in no way tarnished, it _was_ pretty grating seeing him dismiss the concept time and time again.

But that is a story for another day. 

“GRISTOPH!”

“No amount of yelling will convince me to get out, Bun-Bun,” Gristoph mumbled, using his friend’s childhood nickname, mostly to get under her skin. He was the only one who ever called her that nowadays, and it always got her steaming. Cracking open one forest green eye, he gave her a tiny smirk. “I am one with the mud, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“One with the mud, my butt!” Bunny shrieked, and Kyan winced. _She **definitely** picked that up from Candy. _“You are _filthy_!”

“I’ve always been filthy.”

“Not _this_ kind of filthy!” She gestured wildly to his clothes, which were now dirtied with mud. “I know your dad is always covered in dirt and digging around, but you don’t need to follow in his footsteps like this!”

Gristoph opened his other eye. “I like the mud.”

“And I like a clean Gristoph!” Bunny threw her hands up in the air. “I’m _not_ letting one of my good friends walk around caked in mud.”

Gristoph stared at her for a moment, and then, as a response, he flopped over on his stomach, effectively covering the front of his shirt with mud.

Silence.

Creek and Kyan shared a look. Both their faces read, “Oh, _fuck_ **me** _.”_

“Oh, that is _it!_ ” Bunny whirled around. “DIPPER!”

The son of the Antichrist snored. Loudly.

“Oh boy, here we go,” Creek grumbled.

**_“DIPPER!”_ **

Dipper’s mismatched red and blue eyes flew open, glowing bright red, and suddenly-

**_SPLAT!_ **

The mud went flying in all directions, commandeered by Dipper’s self-defense mechanism.

“FUCK!” Creek swore loudly, standing up and staring at his jacket and shirt, which were now splattered with mud, his thermos long abandoned on the grass. Kyan remained seated, staring in fear at the mud on his clothes, with only one thought in mind. _Mom-Dad’s going to **kill** me._

Gristoph, on his end, sat up, observing the mess that was Creek and Kyan’s clothes. He was about to apologize - he _was_ one with the mud, it was only fitting he apologize on its behalf - when out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Bunny.

Bunny, covered head to toe in mud.

He couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud.

He realized his mistake far too late, however, because by the time he had covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, Bunny had stalked over to the tap, twisted it open, and aimed the hose at Gristoph’s chest. Dipper wisely moved away as a deluge attacked Gristoph, propelling the taller boy straight into the nearest tree.

“I yield, I yield!” Gristoph yelled over the rush of water.

Bunny turned the tap some more. “What was that? I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of the water!”

“I SAID I YIELD, FUCKING HELL!” Gristoph hollered, now on the verge of getting pissed off.

With a satisfied smile, Bunny lessened the flow of water coming from the hose and aimed it at herself to clean herself off, and as she did so, Gristoph grouchily pried himself away from the tree he had crashed into, now sopping wet.

“Creek?”

Kyan froze, and looked up to meet the eyes of Creek’s curious younger sister, Twaig. _Oh, son of a **bitch** , what’s she doing here?_

“What’re you doing here, Twaig?” Creek stared at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Ikarus’s house?”

“I was, but he took Rin home,” Twaig shook her head before her brow furrowed in concern. “Why are you covered in mud?”

Creek turned his gaze sharply to Dipper, who was currently in the process of drawing an upside down pentagram portal back to Hell in the grass, trying to make an escape. Following his line of sight, Twaig stared at the son of the Antichrist, and made a faint ‘oh’ sound in realization before telling him, “You know Tweek’s not going to be happy about this, right?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Creek groaned before turning to Kyan. “I gotta go, Ky. Duty calls.”

“What duty?” Kyan asked him.

The tall blond gave his sister a glance. “Sister duty.”

“Oh, boo, just kiss your boyfriend goodbye already, we don’t have all day!” Twaig waggled her eyebrows at Kyan, who turned as red as a tomato as he stammered, “T-T-TWAIG!”

Creek rolled his eyes before giving his younger sister a noogie, making her whine in protest. “Whatever, Twaig. See you ‘round, Ky. Still up for movie night this Friday?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, y-yeah, that’d be great!” Kyan was babbling, he knew he was. “So it’s a date, then?” **_NO IT’S NOT YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHY DID YOU SAY THAT-_**

“It’s a date,” Creek agreed, smiling at him, and then and there, Kyan melted.

It didn’t even matter that Bunny was hosing Gristoph down behind him, or that Dipper had made his escape to his bedroom in Hell, or that he was still covered in mud. As Creek walked away, all Kyan could think of was that he had the nicest goddamn smile in the whole wide world.

When he came home later on, Kyle had been about to chastise him when he saw the look in his eyes, and, at the sight of it, he had wisely kept silent. It was only when Stan glanced at their son that he deigned to ask Kyle about it.

“Something’s up with Kyan,” were his opening lines.

Kyle smiled. “Dude. He’s in love, that’s what’s up.”

“... It’s Creek, isn’t it.”

“I’m at least 99% sure it is.”

Stan, despite himself, grinned. “I call dibs on telling Craig.”

“Then I’m telling Tweek,” Kyle agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovechildren used/mentioned in this drabble:
> 
> > Kyan Marshlovski: Son of Stan and Kyle Marshlovski.  
> > Creek Tweak-Tucker: Son of Craig and Tweek Tweak-Tucker.  
> > Twaig Tweak-Tucker: Daughter of Craig and Tweek Tweak-Tucker. Belongs to my friend, Opal!  
> > Dipper Percival P. Thorn: Son of Damien Thorn and Pip Pirrup.  
> > Bunny S. McCormick: Daughter of Kenny and Butters McCormick. Has previously appeared in a (not related) drabble of mine entitled "the best season"!  
> > Gristoph Delorn: Son of Gregory Sinclair and Christophe Delorn.  
> > Candy Cartman: Daughter of Eric and Wendy Cartman.  
> > Ikarus Tucker: Son of Ike Broflovski and Ruby Tucker.  
> > Kaiserin McCormick: Daughter of Karen McCormick and Firkle Kraehe.


End file.
